To Love Another Means Death
by 9kaguya99
Summary: One sacrifice was all it took...to make him love her even more. As an old love dies a new one arises. Kagome X Inuyasha. Mentioning of other pairings as well :) Please R&R! Arigatou!


_**To love another means death:**_

**_A/N: Nel: OOOOHHHHAYYYYOOOO! It's been tooooo long huh? _**

**_Hana: W-We are glad to have you back N-Nel-Sama..._**

**_Kaguya: Speak for yourself..._**

**_Nel: Arigatou Hana-Chan it's good to be back. TEME SHUT THE HELL UP, I ONLY JUST RETURNED FROM MY VACATION AND YOU'RE ALREADY GIVING ME CRAP! (Nel shouts out while standing on an imaginary boulder)_**

**_Hana: M-Maybe that's Kaguya-Sempai's way of showing she misses y-you too..._**

**_Kaguya: Hana..._**

**_(Hana wines and shakes her had quickly)_**

**_Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WHATSOEVER, ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL PRODUCER, CREATOR, ETC! WE OWN NOTHING, WE'RE JUST REALLY HUGE FANS!_**

* * *

"What will you do Inuyasha?" Naraku evilly seethed out. Roaring out in fury, Inuyasha cursed out Naraku's name.

In Naraku's right tentacle was Kagome, whom was currently struggling to become free from the grip he had on her throat. In Naraku's other tentacle was Kikyo who was struggling to free herself from his grasp on her hair.

"I will consume them both...and in return gain sight of the Shikon jewel shards and the most powerful priestess powers..."

"I didn't think that was like you Naraku...stooping so low as to consume women to make you powerful." Naraku twitched and glared at the half-demon.

"Do not act so high and mighty Inuyasha I am the one with the advantage..."

"I-Inuyasha r-run away..." Kagome gasped out.

"NO! I will not leave you two here!"

Naraku pulls on Kikyo's hair tighter. "Ahhh! Inuyasha-" Kikyo began.

"Silence woman."

"I'll tell you what...since you seem to have a connection with both of these wretches...I'll give you an option...choose one and the other dies...whomever you choose shall live...the other I will consume before your very eyes..."

"W-What?"

"You heard me...make your desicion..."

**_"Ohhh...Inuyasha..."_** Sango sadly thought. She was perched a couple of hundred meters away from the battle field. Inuyasha told them to stay back, and she complied, but only because Miroku and Shippo were greatly injured.

"Inuyasha l-listen to me..." Kagome began. Inuyasha withdrew his eyes form his stare down with Naraku. "C-Choose Kikyo...you can start the life you should've h-had before Naraku ever interfered..."

"Inuyasha do not be fooled! I am one of the dead...what we had we can no longer-"

"Kikyo! Don't you understand? Yes, you may be dead, but I was never supposed to be in this era! I should've never interfered!"

"In the end we were both eternally damned..."

"Get off your highhorse!" Kagome shouted, Naraku smirked as he heard the two arguing.

"Kagome don't be stupid I'm not gonna let you just die!"

"Inuyasha you love Kikyo! So you must save the one you love! You're such an idiot! For once listen t-to me!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted out angrily, why would Kagome say such stupid things? Didn't she know how he felt?

"TESSAIGA!" Pulling out his powerful weapon he directs it towards the demon who laid his hands upon both priestesses. "Naraku I will make you regret ever lying hands on them...you die here!"

"Dance of the dragon!" Came a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked to his left and saw Kagura with her fan. Dodging Inuyasha fumed with anger.

"Dance of blades!"

Multiple wind-like blades came towards him at an alarming rate. "HIRAIKOTSU!" A boomerang weapon came flying from the bushes and knocked Kagura's fan out of her hand, she glared at the enemy and charged for her. Soon Sango and Kagura were in combat.

**_"Thank you Sango..." _**Inuyasha silently thought.

"Well Inuyasha I am waiting..." Naraku stated.

"Inuyasha...choose her...choose Kikyo...I've already accepted my fate..." Kagome said. Naraku squeezed her throat more, Kagome's eyes widened and she became unconscious. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted aloud, causing Kikyo's eyes to widen.

"Do you hear that Kikyo...? It's the sound of Inuyasha calling out to the one person he truly cares for... and that is not you..."

"Naraku...curse you...I curse your very existence...I loath you!"

"Excellent then you will never forget..."

With that he too squeezed her neck and she became unconscious. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the state Kikyo was in as well. **_"Dammit! What the hell do I do... I can't really choose between them..." _**Inuyasha thought as a drip of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Inuyasha! Find a way to rescue them! Hurry Miroku and Shippo won't last much longer!" Sango's voice came from behind. Turning around Inuyasha saw a blade coming towards him, but Sango blocked it and threw her weapon once more. Dodging Kagura threw her "dance of dragon," attack at Sango, causing her to retreat some.

"Naraku!" Raising his Tessaiga, Inuyasha builds up his wind scar. Naraku smirks and holds Kagome and Kikyo in front of his body, shielding himself. Inuyasha pauses his attack and curses.

"Choose or I will choose for you...you might not like my decision..."

"I..." Inuyasha continuously looks back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome.

**_"Forgive me..."_**

"Fine you want me to choose? You got it! I choose myself! Take me in their place, consume my body and have all the power you desire!"

Naraku raises and eyebrow and chuckles. "Foolish...I am already stronger than you...and what's not to like about this situation... I can cause you to suffer more."

"TAKE ME DAMMIT!"

"I don't think so...since you've failed to choose I will choose for you...both will be consumed into my body and become one with me."

"WHAT!? NO!"

Soon Naraku rises a few feet into the air, facing Kikyo and Kagome towards his body he gently presses them into his chest, and begins the consuming process. "WINDSCAR!"

The powerful attack makes its way toward Naraku, but Naraku has other plans, levitating away a few feet he allows his demons to throw themselves in the way. Inuyasha's attack becomes consumed and ineffective.

"Dammit!" He lowly curses. **_"I have to find a way to release them both..."_**

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she felt something tug upon her face. Looking she saw that half her face was consumed into Naraku's chest. She wanted to scream, but somehow she lost her voice. She saw that Kikyo was in the same condition as her, except her arm was already being sucked in as well.

_**"I-I have to do something..." **_Kagome thinks of a way she can get out of this situation...finally realizing something she struggles until she manages to pull her face out, Naraku was too distracted by Inuyasha's attacks to notice.

**_"This is going to be so disgusting...but even if it buys me a little bit of time to release Kikyo, Inuyasha could then use Tessaiga..."_**

Raising her body up Kagome grabbed Naraku's cheek, causing Naraku to look down, but his lips were a little preoccupied at the moment, his eyes widened as images of Kikyo spilled into his head from Onigumo's memories. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome kissing, _**KISSING**_Naraku!

_**"WHAT THE HELL?!" **_Inuyasha thinks. he looks closely and sees one hand placed on Naraku's face, while Kagome's other hand is pointing at Kikyo. He then realizes she's buying time.

**_"Now's my chance!"_**

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!" The beautiful crystal shards are aimed perfectly at Naraku's barrier, Inuyasha knows they won't miss.

Naraku sees the oncoming barrage of shards,a moment to late. The shards penetrate through his barrier and are about to pierce him when he grabs Kagome's arms tightly and thrusts her in front of himself as if she were a shield. Kagome's eyes widened, she tried to struggle and move to avoid the attack, but it was useless.

"NO KAGOME!"

In order to perform that action, Naraku had to let Kikyo go. Inuyasha jumped up and caught the priestess. "SANGO!"

"I can't come! Kagura's in the way!" Sango backflips while thrusting her poisoned sword at Kagura, who naturally dodges and laughs. "KIRARA! Go to Inuyasha!"

The feline growls and rushes towards her destination. Once she gets there, Inuyasha greets her. "Kirara take Kikyo to Kaede's! There she will be safe...Hurry!" The feline growls in understanding and takes off.

"No you don't! DANCE OF-"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cuts off Kagura's attack on Kirara.

Inuyasha looks up almost praying that his attack didn't hit Kagome, but alas the blood that slowly dripped from the sky proved him wrong.

"KAGOME!"

Naraku whom was disgusted with the female, pushed her backwards and she fell from the sky like a fallen angel.

"We will continue this battle some other time..." Naraku states. He floats up even more, Kagura joins him shortly after slicing Sango on her back.

Inuyasha growls and catches Kagome. Kneeling on the ground he then holds Kagome in his arms. "Please! Wake up! Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME! Wake up! I can't loose you!" Inuyasha screams aloud.

After hearing her name being called, Kagome's eyes open to a beautiful face. "I-Inuyasha..."

"Kagome! You're fine! You won't die! God why were you so reckless and stupid!"

"I-I'm sorry... I just...didn't want you to have to make a terrible desicion... On my behalf...I wouldn't be able to live with myself... Though I knew there w-was a chance you could never...pick me..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt something around his feet, he looked down and saw blood on them. Looking at Kagome's back he sees the embedded shards. "K-Kagome...I did this please...please forgive me...I-"

"Inuyasha...I already did...I knew I could never come in between two lovers bond...your love and Kikyo's was a love l-like no other... It was truly powerful...I'm just sorry Naraku had to r-ruin it..." Kagome winces and coughs up blood.

Inuyasha has a tear rolling down his cheek. "I-Inuyasha are you crying...?"

"Shut up idiot..." Dipping down he catches her lips in his warm ones. Kagome's eyes widen and tears spill out her eyes.

The kiss lasted several moments, but in those moments, Kagome Hiagarashi truly felt the passion and love Inuyasha felt for her all these years of being together. Releasing her lips, Inuyasha looked into her eyes that were almost depleted of life.

"You have to survive...because Kagome...I chose you...I was going to choose you if I knew there was no other way to rescue you both... Kagome... What me and Kikyo had was in the past...it was...unfortunate, but it was the past...Kagome you are my future...that's why you have to live dammit!"

Kagome smiles and brings her hand up to his cheek. Inuyasha shivers at her cold touch. Small blood stains get upon his cheek from her hand. "I love you Inuyasha...I love you so much..."

"Kagome I love you too. Please hold on..."

Kagome gives him a smile and shakes her head, she knew her time was up. "Looks like I won't be coming back with you this time Inuyasha... Please...be safe while I'm gone...I need you to be...or I won't find peace. U-Understand...?"

At hearing this Inuyasha releases more of his tears. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME KAGOME!"

"I'm sorry...maybe we will meet a-a-" Kagome intakes a deep breath and becomes forever still. Her eyes stay gazing up at the cloudy sky. The rain that was held back for so long, finally decides to pour.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he slightly gasps. Kagome...his Kagome... Drew her last breath. "K-Kagome...?" He quietly questioned in disbelief. He paused for a moment trying to awake her, but unfortunately it was too late.

"KAGOME!"

It seemed like hours that he just sat there crying and rocking her body back and forth, he held it so close as if it were to disappear at any moment. "I-Inuyasha..." Sango called lowly, she held her shoulder for it was dislocated; limping, she laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to stand up slowly with Kagome in his arms.

He slowly walked away with his friends body. Sango followed him as he made his way to Kaede's village. Kirara came back to get Miroku and Shippo.

* * *

After the battle with Naraku, a grave was built atop a hill where Kagome's body lay, not once did Inuyasha leave it, not even when Kikyo came and offered her prayers. He knew...he knew she wanted him to have a life with Kikyo...but it just wasn't right...how could he? When his heart died along with the one person who truly had it in the first place.

"Inuyasha...?" Kikyo quietly called. He looked up at her with empty eyes. She shivered slightly at his appearance.

"Thank you for rescuing me...I know Kagome did most of it...however you helped so thank yo-"

"I didn't do anything...Kagome did it all...do not be mistaken...I love you Kikyo I do...but...I would've chosen Kagome...you must've known that..."

Kikyo lowers her head and sighs. "I-I did...but somewhere deep down I wanted you to choose me...I still love you Inuyasha...but...I-"

"If that's all I would like to be alone now Kikyo..."

"R-Right...I will be in the village if you...ever want to talk...or if you change your mind... Inuyasha..."

That was all Kikyo could do. She loved him even more, after she found out Naraku was the one to betray them both by pitting themselves against each other. She wouldn't give up on him, no matter what...she was determined. Even if it took the rest of her life, she would continue to fight for him and protect what Kagome left behind.

Years passed and finally the defeat of Naraku was great. Inuyasha actually smiled for once in a long time, his manly features were now visible. Walking up to the familiar hill he smiled, his now ankle length hair swayed in the wind.

"Hello Kagome..." Came his greeting, laying flowers upon his love's grave Inuyasha sat down and began to reminisce.

* * *

**_-500 years later-_**

A white haired man walked up to a bench and sat upon it. His silver white hair that was short and cut, was natural for his race, apparently he was albino, from what the doctors told him at birth. Sighing he laid his head back, his liquid amber eyes gazed at the clouds above. Why did he feel he was supposed to be here? He was supposed to be at the mechanic shop where his brother Shessomo was working. Inuyui swore that his brother hated him.

"Excuse me...?"

Inuyui looked to the side and saw a raven haired female. "I'm sorta lost...could you tell me where Hanyou's mechanic shop is? I need my car fixed...and my friend Sangoto told me she got hers fixed there..."

"Uhhhh yeah I'll take you there...I work there actually."

She smiles and claps her hands together. "Thank you, thank you! I thought I was a goner!"

He smirks and looked her over once more, her brown eyes stared into his amber one's. "O-Oh sorry where are my manners? I'm Kagamei Ling."

"Inuyui Hanozuki."

"It's very nice to meet you..." Both couldn't help, but continue to stare at each other, it's as if they've known each other for years...finally Inuyui managed to clear his throat. "Uhh your car...?"

"Oh the tow truck got it and took it to the shop that's why I was looking for it..."

"Right. Well your friend must know her shops."

"Well her husband Miroto said that he knows you..."

"Miroto Kano?"

"Y-Yeah that's him! He did you-"

"We went to school together way back when."

"That's great! Maybe we could all go out to eat or something, Uhhhh whenever you're not busy." She says while blushing, he smirks and shrugs.

"Maybe if my brother wasn't such a hardass on work..."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah...his name is Shessomo..."

"Such a weird name... Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Nah it's alright I insult him all the time." He replies with a grin.

She giggles and nods.

"Oh, do you think it'll be long? I have to go pick up my nephew Shei-Pun and Sangoto's cat Kiarah, at the groomers."

"Seems like you're busy..."

"Yeah, but its alright I'd rather be busy than bored!"

"True. Uhhhh shall we?" Inuyui questioned while putting on his mechanic cap.

"Yeah!" She smiled and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

With that the two new friends walked off together to the place where their relationship would blossom ten-fold...just like it did...500 years ago...

* * *

**_Kaguya: And there you have it... _**

**_Nel: Wow... We did a long one-shot O.o_**

**_Hana: B-But hopefully the fans like it...right...?_**

**_Nel: Only reviews can tell! So review, review, review! :DDDDD_**


End file.
